I Dont want to miss a thing
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: Uma songfic M&R como prometido!


Music: I don't want to miss a thing [Aerosmith]

Uma fic M&R para minha lovas adoradas!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

- Você estava dormindo?

- Hã? Não, eu só fechei os olhos por um instante.- respondeu ela sobressaltada.- Você é que deveria estar dormindo.

- Já descansei bastante, obrigado.- Roxton sorriu ao vê-la bocejar.- Vá, durma um pouco, eu fico de vigia.

- Mas você ainda tem mais um temp...- outro bocejo a interrompeu.- ... um tempinho para aproveitar.

- Eu estou bem, já dormi todo o tempo que precisava. Deixe de ser teimosa, é visível que você está morrendo de sono. Vá-dormir-Marguerite!

Emburrada, a morena levantou-se e rumou para a cama que Roxton improvisara, sem dizer mais nada. Era óbvio que estava cansada e que tudo o que mais queria era dormir, mas odiava (simplesmente _odiava_) quando ele lhe tratava assim, dizendo-lhe o que fazer.

"Mulherzinha geniosa!- pensava Roxton, postando-se à entrada da caverna onde acampavam."

Menos de cinco minutos depois de deitar, Marguerite pegou no sono.

- Marguerite eu...- ele interrompeu-se ao vê-la adormecida.

Os longos cabelos negros dela espalhavam-se desordenadamente pela cama e algumas mechas lhe caíam sobre o rosto, seus lábios vermelhos (tão convidativos, pensou o Lorde...) exibiam um leve sorriso. Provavelmente nem os anjos eram tão belos.

"Eu adoraria poder tomá-la em meus braços e fazê-la dormir todas as noites, pelo resto da minha vida.- pensou Roxton andando até a herdeira.- Como ela pode ser tão linda e indefesa... Se bem que indefesa é só quando dorme, porque acordada mais parece uma fera...- ele reprimiu uma risada.- Embora nem esse geniozinho consiga deixá-la menos bela."

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Era estranha a proximidade que o Platô lhes impunha. Na altiva sociedade londrina Roxton jamais poderia ver uma dama dormindo, a menos que ela fosse sua esposa. Ele sorriu ao imaginar a cara que fariam as velhotas conservadoras (e alcoviteiras) de Londres se soubessem de metade das coisas que aconteciam ali.

Marguerite mexeu-se em seu sono e murmurou qualquer coisa que ele não pôde entender. Encantado com a morena, o caçador sentou-se perto dela e ficou a lhe velar o sono. Para o diabo com a vigília! Eles estavam numa caverna, com uma fogueira e dois rifles, qualquer coisa que ousasse se aproximar (além de ser muito idiota) teria de usar a única entrada existente, então "bum", ele atiraria e fim de problema!

- Por que você tem que ser tão difícil Marguerite?- murmurou ele para sua "Bela Adormecida".- Droga! Todos já perceberam o que sentimos um pelo outro, o que eu sinto por você... Aaaarre! Por que você finge que não vê que somos perfeitos juntos?

Ela se mexeu novamente, deixando metade do corpo a descoberto. A pele alva e suave, que apareceu sob a leve combinação que ela vestia, teve o poder de mexer com os nervos de Roxton.

Deus, por que ela precisava ser tão linda? Por que ela não podia apenas ser mais uma conquista em sua extensa lista? Por que diabos ela se tornara tão indispensável que era inconcebível, até mesmo, imaginar-se longe dela?

O que estava havendo com ele? Ele, Lorde John Richard Roxton, que nunca quisera se envolver seriamente com mulher alguma; que jamais ficaria a sós com uma dama q quem desejasse, senão para possuí-la e incluí-la entre suas conquistas. Justamente _ele _, estava apenas observando a mulher que lhe despertara os instintos e sentimentos mais íntimos, dormir (_apenas dormir_) e se sentia satisfeito. Realizado.

"Essa mulher só pode ter me enfeitiçado.- pensava entre divertido e exasperado.- Só pode ser isso. Eu nunca me senti tão pateticamente desarmado diante de uma mulher antes."

Marguerite sorriu e suspirou. Com o que, ou quem, estaria sonhando? Será que Roxton dominava os sonhos dela, assim como ela povoava os dele? Será que, pelo menos no mundo dos sonhos dela, os dois tinham alguma chance de estarem juntos?

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

A madrugada passou rápido demais, segundo a opinião de Roxton, e logo os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir no céu e iluminar o interior da caverna. Ele não queria despertar Marguerite, ela ficava tão entregue quando dormia.

"É o único momento em que posso admirá-la sem questionamentos, é quando posso tê-la somente para mim, sem precisar dividi-la com ninguém mais...- pensava ele, pesaroso."

Mas como nem tudo era como ele queria, logo precisou voltar ao lugar onde deveria ter passado a noite vigiando, então chamou Marguerite:

- Marguerite, acorde vamos... Precisamos ir, já amanheceu...

Espreguiçando-se feito uma gata, a herdeira abriu os olhos. Já se havia acostumado a dormir em lugares desconfortáveis, mas as cavernas ainda não eram o seu forte.

- Vire-se enquanto me visto, Roxton.- ordenou ela.

A contragosto, John rumou para a entrada da caverna. Adoraria vê-la vestir-se, aliás, adoraria despi-la, mas estas eram idéias que devia esquecer para seu próprio bem, porque se Marguerite desconfiasse de seus pensamentos...

- O que temos para o café?- perguntou ela, aparecendo atrás de John.

- Nada.

- Como nada? Você está brincando, é claro.- disse a morena.- Vamos lá, pode dizer que delícias você providenciou para o desjejum.

- Nós vamos passar por uma região onde há diversas árvores frutíferas, poderemos comer por lá.

- O quê? E café?

- Não tem Marguerite.- disse ele, começando a se irritar. Quando queria ela conseguia ser bem azucrinante.

- Droga Roxton! Como posso começar meu dia sem café?- esbravejou.

- Como todas as pessoas normais que não tomam café pela manhã. Você passou vários anos sem café, o que são algumas horas?

- Ok, ok, mas vamos logo porque estou morrendo de fome e, a menos que possa morder você e devorá-lo como meu café da manhã, não tenho nada que sirva para aplacar meu estômago.

A herdeira saiu andando à frente, resoluta. Roxton olhou para as costas dela e pensou se deveria ou não fazer uma piada com o que acabara de ouvir. Optou por não incomodá-la ainda mais, Marguerite de estômago vazio e sem café podia ser mais ameaçadora que um raptor.

Os dois andavam rápido, sem trocar palavra alguma. Marguerite ia mais à frente, dava passos firmes e não via a hora de comer o que quer que fosse.

"A idéia de morder Roxton não é tão má afinal...- pensou.- Ele me parece bem apetitoso..."

Atrás dela o Lorde não conseguia concentrar-se em outra coisa que não ela. Seus instintos estavam alerta, mas não podia deixar de olhá-la a todo o momento.

"O que ela faria se eu a agarrasse agora e a amasse aqui mesmo?- pensou.- Adoraria que ela tivesse levado à cabo a sugestão de me morder, assim eu poderia corresponder à altura..."

Então, com cada um deles perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, chegaram logo ao pomar mencionado por Roxton. Mais do que depressa a morena apanhou uma maça e a mordeu com vontade.

- Deus, como estou faminta!

- Não fale de boca cheia Srta. Krux.- disse ele, num arremedo de bronca.

- Eu não falaria de boca cheia se você tivesse providenciado um café de manhã que eu pudesse ter comido logo que acordei.- respondeu, servindo-se com uma pêra.

Ela delicia-se com cada pedaço da fruta, nunca havia percebido como uma pêra era tão maravilhosamente gostosa, se bem que até uma pedra lhe será apetitosa levando-se em conta a fome que sentia.

Depois de comer até se fartar, ambos recolocaram as mochilas e voltaram ao seu caminho. Quando o meio-dia se aproximava, porém, Roxton sugeriu que parassem num lago para se refrescar e encher os cantis, claro que tinha milhões de segundas intenções, mas ela não precisava saber.

Como era de se esperar Marguerite aceitou.

_I don´t wanna miss one smile  
I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

"Como alguém pode ser tão atraente?- perguntou-se a herdeira ao ver Roxton entrar na água. Seu torso musculoso e seus braços fortes a faziam desejar ser presa ali por toda a eternidade."

- Você não vem?- gritou ele, espirrando-lhe água.

- Alguém precisa vigiar, dinossauros não param para o almoço... Alias, nós seríamos seus almoços.- respondeu. Engraçado, era a primeira vez que ele era quem se atirava no rio, sem preocupação alguma. Devia estar com muito calor.

- Você vai derreter nesse sol... Venha Marguerite, não há dinossauro algum por essas bandas...

Estava calor, realmente não havia sinais de dinossauros por ali e um homem extremamente atraente a estava convidando para um relaxante banho de rio... Por que não aceitar se seu corpo inteiro clamava por estar lá?

- Vire-se para que posso me despir.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Ah, cale-se John!

Ele deu-lhe as costas, então ela começou a tirar as roupas, ficando apenas com a leve combinação que usava sob o conjunto de safári.

Quando ouviu o barulho dela entrando na água, Roxton se virou.

- Entao minha sereia, a água está ou não uma delícia?

- Está ótima, embora eu consiga pensar em milhões de coisas milhões de vezes mais deliciosas!- disse ela, arrependendo-se em seguida. O que estava fazendo? Estava _flertando_ com ele?

- Bem, eu posso fazer com que esse banho fique exatamente como desejas...

E, aproximando-se lentamente, os dois encontraram-se num beijo ardente.

Seus corpos já dançavam a mesma música há tempos, embora não quisessem admitir. Sim, o desejo já lhes consumia há tempos. Quantas noites Marguerite passara em claro ansiando estar ao lado dele, sentindo-lhe o calor do corpo másculo? E ele? Quantas vezes precisara se conter para não invadir o quarto da dama, tomar-lhe nos braços e fazê-la sua, somente sua?

- Nós não...- ela começou a dizer, mas ele a deteve.

- Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu... Renda-se Madge, renda-se...

Sem encontrar forças para controlar-se, Marguerite Krux entregou-se completamente àquele momento com John Roxton.

Eles pertenciam um ao outro, isso era a única coisa que sabiam sem dúvida alguma.

**FIM**

Reviews neh? Vamos lá meninas!!!


End file.
